Two lost Souls
by My-Last-Chance
Summary: A story about the type of girl Dean Winchester may fall for...
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own any rights to Supernatural or any of their characters.**_

_**This story is set in the third season of Supernatural. After Dean discovers he is going to hell. In this story he has around six months to live. I haven't actually watched too many Supernatural episodes...this is for s friend, so forgive me if I get a few facts wrong.**_

Everything was so much harder now that Courtney knew what was to become of Alexandra. As sisters, it would have been hard to keep this sort of secret between them anyway, but Alexandra had tried regardless, not wanting to further hurt her already delicate Courtney.

"You should have told me Alex. We could have fought this together." Courtney said now, tears shining in her pale green eyes. A long time ago, when they were both teenagers, Alexandra would have envied her sister eyes, along with her long, naturally wavy, chocolate brown hair against ivory skin. But seven years had passed since then and those problems and jealously seemed insignificant now.

"You know you would have never let me do it if I told you! I promised Gran I'd look after you damnit! There was no way I'd let the bastard demon have you for the rest of eternity! As his slave no less, doing anything he commanded. I couldn't do it Courtney...I just couldn't do it." Pure raw rage burned inside Alexandra just thinking about it.

"So you put yourself in my place instead?! How could you Alex? We could have found another way! But there you go, having to play the hero again! You shouldn't have done it Alex! And when you did the least you could have done is told me!"

"Yeah, and the least you could have done is listen to Gran and not going running off to a bloody demon! After everything she taught us Courtney!" Alexandra spat, the words coming out harsher than anticipated. Courtney recoiled, a pained expression on her face, before the tears she had been trying to hold in so long finally flooded from her eyes freely and without remorse. Alexandra regretted the words as soon as she spoke them and came round to Courtney putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry Courtney. I really didn't mean what I said." She hugged Courtney to her. "I'm just stressed out. I didn't mean to take it out on you." She pulled Courtney in tighter, kissing the top of her head softly.

"It's all my fault." Courtney cried breathlessly, "You're right Alex. I was so stupid." Alexandra felt her throat close and was at a loss for what to say. Sure, Courtney had cried for months after the incident, but not once had she actually said anything to her about the mistake she had made.

"Hey. It's not your fault Courtney. Anyone could have fallen for him you hear? Don't go blaming yourself. We'll get through this." Alexandra said talking more to herself then to Courtney. "We'll get through this."

"So why are we here anyway?" Courtney said, recovering already and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Is there someone you know who can help us?"

"Not exactly someone." Alex said, relenting her grip around Courtney and frowning. "More like...something."

"We're going after another demon?" Courtney asked biting her lip. Alexandra nodded.

"Yeah, another demon. And this one better have some answers for us this time."

**O.K that's it for now. Sorry but the Winchester boy's don't come into it until later. Tell me if you liked it so far. **

**Thanks! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Courtney. This is the house." Alexandra said, stopping at the ordinary suburban house in front of them. Courtney nodded, automatically taking a position behind her sister. "You know what to do right? If things get too-"

"Yeah, get the out of there, take the car and don't look back. I know Alex."

"Hey I'm just making sure. I don't want you to get hurt when you're the only one of us that has a foreseeable future." Alexandra passed a half shotgun to her sister. "Come on, let's go."

Stepping into the house Alexandra couldn't help but feel a shiver go up her spine. She had been a hunter for four years now, but it still wasn't something she had truly gotten used to. She remembered a time w here she thought she had seen it all in the supernatural world. The notion now was almost laughable. A moment passed before she could register three voices coming from a room upstairs. She froze._ I could only sense one being in the house...which could only mean-_

Not pausing to see if Courtney followed, she tore up the stairs as fast as she could knowing there wasn't much time to save the two unlucky people who most likely didn't even know the company they were keeping. It was easy to identify which room the voices where coming from. She pulled out her shotgun, cocking it and burst through the door in one swift movement.

What lay inside that room surprised her. With all the furniture pressed up against the walls two men, she had already assumed were human and a demon, hidden inside a young woman's body were standing in the middle of the spacious room. Glancing down she recognised the pentagram slashed upon the ground to be a spell that trapped the demon to that very spot. She could see in the demon's face, a clear look of overwhelming fear, and the two men both armed with shotguns not to different from her own. Confusion flashed across her face before her mind pieced together the tale behind this scene. _Ha. And I thought the people here would be the ones in trouble. It looks like these boys really know what they're doing..._

"What the-Who the hell are you?!" The shorter of the two men asked, lifting his gun to meet her and interrupting her thoughts. Alexandra, unperturbed by the gun looked back over her shoulder to see Courtney, her gun held high, aimed at the man who threatened her sister. _Good, Courtney did follow me. Two against two and we are both human. It seems we are at a stalemate...a good time to talk and find out why the Winchester boys are here gracing my lovely home town._

"Funny." Alexandra said icily, "I don't even need to ask who you are. You're brothers aren't you?"

The two men exchanged glances and Alexandra took their silence as confirmation.

"Hmm. You know how to trap and deport a demon back to hell so I have to assume you're both hunters...you do a very messy and traceable job which would explain all the rumours around you both...you're brothers." Alexandra pushed away the gun held to her before continuing, "You must be the Winchester boys. Right?"

Once again the men traded looks before the taller one sighed,

"I'm Sam" he said finally "and this is Dean." He gestured to the man next to him who merely stared at Alexandra. She stared back, determined not to be intimidated by him.

"I'm Alexandra." She said without breaking the stare, before shrugging a shoulder towards her sister "My sister, Courtney."

"Let's cut to the chase shall we? Why are you here?" Dean interrupted.

"Well until about two minutes ago we were here to save two unfortunate people from a fate worse than death."

"Yeah look sweetheart, we don't need saving."

"I assumed that already-"

"Then why are you still here?"

Resentment tinged Alexandra as she paused, not wanting to give away anymore information then was necessary, "...this demon is mine."

Dean laughed, amused by this. "Well I don't see your name on it-"

Alexandra snapped, the anger in her fully flared now. Swinging her shotgun at Dean she carefully aimed it right between his eyes. "Look pal," She spat in fury, "I don't have _time_ for this. Just let me have this one tiny demon, and you can be on your merry little way, ok?"

"Alex!" Courtney said, barely louder than a whisper, snapping Alexandra out of her frenzy. "You can't shoot him." Alexandra frowned, giving Dean one last severe look before dropping the gun and stepping back.

"Fine. Have it." She said recovering, "I'll find another one that knows anyway..."

Sam frowned. "Another one that knows?"

"Forget about it." Alexandra muttered dismissively, shoving her equipment in her bag, "Not your problem." An uncomfortable silence fell upon the room before it was broken, surprisingly, by Courtney.

"So...if were both hunters." She started, a smile spreading across her face, "Maybe we can help each other out..."

Alexandra cursed inwardly. _Damnit Courtney. We hardly even know these boys and you're suggesting we help each other? I knew it. I should have just left you at home..._

"Uhh why not?" Sam said with a small laugh, "It couldn't hurt right?"

Alexandra sighed, noticing from the corner of her eye, Dean stiffen. She repressed a smile, secretly pleased at Dean's anger.

"Here." Courtney said too brightly, passing over a small piece of paper. "That's Alex's cell number. Call us if you ever need help. We should work together sometime."

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling back.

Alexandra zipped up her bag, clearly ready to leave. "Courtney. We're leaving." She said pushing her sister out the door. "I'll wait for your call." She said mockingly, laughing to herself.

"Oh don't worry." Dean said, with the same amount of sarcasm, "We'll _definitely _call you."

*****

"That was an exciting day." Courtney said with a sigh, spreading herself out on the small bed in front of her. "Those boys seemed nice...super cute too." She looked up at Alexandra to catch her rolling her eyes. "Well it wouldn't have hurt you to be a little kinder to them Alex. We could've helped each other, they're hunters too-"

"Exactly. They are hunters. Precisely the reason I choose _not_ to trust them." Alexandra started now, annoyed with Courtney for bringing it up, "Who knows what their motives are Courtney? Forgive me if I'd rather not wait and find out..."

"Listen to yourself Alex!" Courtney said, getting up now "You're sounding paranoid! For all you know these guys could have helped us find this demon you were after! But you push them away, just like you push _everyone_ away!"

Alex looked at Courtney, shocked at her accusation. "...I don't push everyone away Courtney. I'm just trying to keep you safe..."

"From who Alex? Everyone? I haven't had a friend since high school! I know what you've sacrificed for me, and believe me, there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank you for it. But we have to concentrate on saving you now." Courtney went to hug Alexandra before continuing "I need you to be with me Alex. Were supposed to grow up together. We're supposed to have _lives_. So please, it doesn't have to be them, but I think we might need some help figuring this out. It wouldn't hurt to ask someone would it?"

Alexandra sighed harshly before answering, "I guess not. I mean how much worse can our situation get right?"

"Not exactly the way I would look at it." Courtney said smiling now, "But at least we're on the same page now....sorta."

The sharp ring of Alexandra's cell phone pierced the air, interrupting the moment. Alexandra sighed, fishing it out of her jean pocket.

"Hello?" She greeted tentatively.

"Uh, is this Alexandra?" A voice asked, one she automatically identified as Dean.

"Dean?" She questioned before she could stop herself. "I never thought you would actually call me..."

"Yeah well," He paused for a moment, an awkward silence falling between them, "Neither did I, but... I wanted to ask you a few questions...is there anywhere we can meet? I don't want to talk over the phone..."

Alexandra sighed inwardly, trying to ignore the encouraging look her sister was giving her. "Uh yeah." She said, making up her mind, "There's this little cafe. 'The Marionette.' You know of it?"

"Yeah I know it."

"I'll meet you there in two hours?"

"Two hours. I'll be there."

Alexandra almost smiled at how civilised she was becoming. "I'll see you then." She said, hanging up the phone.

"So..." Courtney cooed, "What's happening?"

"I'm going to meet them in two hours." Alexandra retorted, not elaborating off the mere assumption Courtney already knew who she was talking about.

"Don't you mean _we're_ going to meet them in two hours?"

"No. Just me. Stay here for now Courtney. Remember we still don't know if we can trust them yet."


End file.
